


put me in, coach

by Skyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Baseball, F/M, Flash Fic, It's Clark Gregg's Fault, Loosely Implied Relationship, One Shot, Overly Gratuitous Butt Gazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of our favourites discuss the good ol' American pastime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	put me in, coach

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. The family watched the Nationals game tonight and I had an image of Daisy Johnson in my head saying "I'm here for the butts." It went from there. This is just a little humour for you.

* * *

 

"Jemma Simmons," Mack crowed, leaning on his hands against the back of the couch, "I never expected to find you sitting here watching _baseball_." Jemma frowned as if she felt a bit insulted by that.

"Why not? It's quite an impressive physical feat, honestly. I especially enjoy watching the pitchers - the stamina one must have to be able to do," As she went on into more scientific speak about how muscles worked and just how far the human body could be pushed, Mack rolled his eyes playfully toward Daisy, who was sitting on the couch next to Simmons.

"And why are _you_ here, Tremors?" Mack asked once Jemma realized she'd lost them, and had trailed off. Daisy's grin was a sly one as she replied,

"I just watch baseball for the butts."

Jemma snorted and covered her mouth with her hand, and Mack raised his eyebrow. Daisy shrugged, and gestured toward the screen. Jemma and Mack watched the game for a few moments, now paying particular attention to the players' backsides, and both of them eventually nodded in acquiesce.

"We should have a baseball game." Mack commented after a few more minutes, now propping his elbows up on the back of the couch, positioned between Daisy and Jemma.

"Where?" Daisy wondered incredulously, as Jemma added,

"When?"

"There's a local park just a few blocks from here. We _do_ get vacation days, you know. Just 'cuz you fools never know when to quit working..." He trailed off, complaining good-naturedly, and Daisy grinned at him.

"SHIELD against SHIELD, Inhumans vs. Humans?" She teased, and he looked horrified.

"No _way_. You guys would have Yo-Yo on your squad - that is entirely unfair." Mack protested, and Daisy raised her eyebrow.

"It would be just as unfair if she were on _your_ team." She pointed out.

"I am on Team Mack." Yo-Yo announced, appearing out of nowhere. Daisy jumped, then frowned at her teammate.

"Seriously, Elena." She groaned, but then smiled at her friend. "We all know you're team Mack," Daisy teased lightly, her grin widening when she saw Mack blush and avoid Elena's eyes.

"Hey, baseball! Who's playing?" Coulson's face lit up when he entered the room and noticed what was on the tv.

"SHIELD," Elena announced, "Inhuman vs. Human. Except I will be judge, because I'm too good for both teams." She winked at Daisy, making the younger woman laugh. Coulson looked confused for a moment, and then interested.

"A company baseball game?" He asked carefully, approaching the group, and Daisy could tell he was quite into the idea, though he was trying to appear otherwise.

"Maybe, though when are we ever going to get enough people to agree to take a vacation day so we could have enough players?" Mack pointed out, and Coulson mulled over that for a moment.

"I'm sure I could talk to the Director about it. These kinds of things are good for morale." Coulson said, and Mack rolled his eyes at his partner.

"You just want to show off your Little League .400 average." Mack scoffed, and Coulson looked affronted.

".400 batting average?" Jemma asked. "That's rather impressive, Agent Coulson." Coulson's ears turned a shade red, but he stood up a little straighter, and smiled.

"Thank you, Simmons," He said pointedly, giving a look to Mack, who pursed his lips toward Daisy. Daisy snorted, then gave Coulson an innocent look when he turned his eyes toward her.

"We'll mix it up. Vote for Captains, and the Captains choose the teams. Equal numbers of Inhumans on each team, though; otherwise it might get a little unfair..." Coulson disappeared out of the room as he spoke, already planning things out in his head. Daisy watched him leave, and even leaned over the arm of the couch to get a longer look.

"Huh," She nodded to herself, settling back into her seat and looking at Mack. He and Jemma both were staring at her with raised eyebrows, and Elena was smirking. "I'm in." Daisy told them, "For the butts."

* * *

 


End file.
